


Man In A Movie

by Dannihalu



Series: JaePil Song Fiction [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Romantic Fluff, jaepil
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannihalu/pseuds/Dannihalu
Summary: 48 Jam setelah kepergian Jae dan Wonpil sudah merasa kehilangan  segala nyaJaePil Short Song Fiction SeriesDi tulis dalan Bahasa Indonesia non Baku (also English Slip a bit). Mohon Maaf atas Typo yang ada.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: JaePil Song Fiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766014
Kudos: 2





	Man In A Movie

48 jam, 2 hari dari kepergian Jae. Harusnya Jae udah sampe disana dan ngehubungin Wonpil tapi sampe sekarang ga ada sms, chat atau telp. 

Wonpil tau dan sadar kalo kepergin Jae ini bukan hanya sekedar pergi dan mungkin balik lagi. 

Ga se-simple itu. Walaupun dia berharap akan se-simple itu. Jae memutuskan pergi karena beberapa alasan, dan salah satu alasan nya mungkin adalah dia. 

Minggu pagi ini cerah banget tapi Wonpil cuma di atas tempat tidur, liat langit langit kamar nya dan narik nafas nya berulang kali. Dia ga pengen kemana mana, ga mau ngapa ngapain. Dia cuma pengen di atas tempat tidur nya, meratapi patah hati nya.

Wonpil keinget gimana dia habisin weekend nya setiap minggu. Nonton bareng Jae, baca buku atau cuma sekedar di rumah makan masakan mama nya. Yang pasti bareng Jae. 

Everything is about Jae. Setiap sudut rumah nya, setiap mata nya memandang, semua ada Jae. Bahkan saat dia nutup mata nya yang kebayang Jae.

It's hurt, very, till he can't shed another tears, or screams or angry. He's numb.

Wonpil bangkit dari tempat tidur nya, dia tau dia ga bisa idup kayak gini terus, kalo memang Jae mau lepas dari dia, mau lupa sama dia, kalo gitu Wonpil juga. 

Wonpil ganti baju nya, dia pengen keluar dan duduk di cafe, nikmatin kopi sambil liat orang orang lewat. Mungkin bisa sedikit menghibur nya. 

Wonpil berjaln yakin, keluar dari kamar nya, dan setelah keluar dari pintu rumah dia jadi ragu, dia berhenti depan pagar rumah nya, narik nafas nya, meyakinkan diri kalo dia bisa ngelewatin hari ini, dia bakal baik baik aja. Dia buka pager nya. 

Sampe situ Wonpil ga bergerak sama sekali. Ga melangkah keluar atau mundur cuma diem disana. 

"Pil." 

Wonpil masih ga percaya sama apa yang dia liat. Jae berdiri disana. Di depan nya. Dengan baju yang sama yang dia pake pas Wonpil nganterin dia kmaren, berantakan banget. 

Wonpil tetep ga bergerak, dia kira yang dia liat itu cuma bayangan aja. Ga mungkin kan dia di sini, harus nya dia di Amerika sekarang. 

"H-how?" Wonpil gagap.

"Pil aku tanya apa yang kamu tulis di surat itu bener? Apa kamu ngerasain itu sekarang? Apa kamu sayang sama aku?"

Jae tanya bertubi tubi. Wonpil cuma bisa ngangguk karena masih ga percaya sama apa yang dia liat. 

"God! You are crazy! WE ARE CRAZY!" Jae teriak bikin Wonpil kaget dan sadar kalo dia beneran Jae. 

"You can text me to ask about that..." 

Jae mutus omongan nya Wonpil pake bibir nya, di cium nya bibir Wonpil. Wonpil nya cuma bisa berkedip.

"I need to do that! Text is not enough." 

Wonpil diem. Masih beku di tempat nya. Ini terlalu shock buat dia. Pertama Jae berdiri di depan nya ketika jelas jelas dia nganterin ke bandara dan liat pesawat nya terbang, sekarang dia di depan Wonpil, tanya soal perasaan nya dan cium dia. 

Everything seems doesn't real but it is real. 

"Pil listen, aku sayang sama kamu, bukan sebagai temen apa adek, i love you in a romantic way. Aku selalu ngeliat kamu kayak di Film. Too beautiful to reach. Aku ga mau ngelewatin setiap scene yang ada, karena di sana ada kamu. Kalo mata kita ketemu apa pas kamu senyum ke aku, aku berharap waktu berhenti disana. Everything is so beautiful but, it's just a movie. Jadi aku sadar dan berencana meng-akhiri nya. Tapi semakin aku pikirin dan rasain aku ga mau keilangan kamu, aku ga mau film ini selese gitu aja, kalo pun ini beneran Film aku pengen jadi pemeran utama di film itu dan milikin kamu. I don't want anything else, I want you, i love you. I am a man in A movie." 

Jae selese ngomong. Dia diem liat Wonpil. 

"You talk to much." Wonpil bilang trus narik Jae, cium bibir nya. 

Di tengah cerah nya hari minggu, dua orang lagi ciuman di depan rumah. 


End file.
